


Watching

by OdeToPedrazar (MyPrivateLaughter)



Series: Five Friends and Francis [5]
Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPrivateLaughter/pseuds/OdeToPedrazar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>York</i><br/>Ben is being obnoxious and Bea love/hates it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

Beatrice was attempting to ignore Benedick’s obnoxiously loud laughter from the other side of Francis’ backseat. They were parked up waiting for Hero, Pedro and Balthazar who had run into the supermarket for food supplies. Benedick was watching something apparently hilarious on his phone and his sporadic chortles disrupted the gentle pattering of the rain on the car windows.

Eventually, Beatrice gave in. “What _are_ you watching?” Perhaps the question wasn’t as cantankerous as it might have been but there didn’t seem to be so much point when there was just the two of them and Benedick wasn’t responding anyway. “Please don’t tell me that it’s cat videos.”

“Cat videos are comedy gems amongst the dark rock of our bleak modern world,” Benedick declared. “But no. It’s fail compilations.”

“Your life is a fail compilation,” Beatrice muttered and stared out of the rain-splattered window.

Her mind flickered an involuntary memory in front of her eyes of a younger Benedick and herself sitting on his bed with the laptop between them. One time they had spent hours on a continual stream of YouTube recommendations, becoming increasingly hysterical with laughter until Benedick had actually rolled off the bed, much to Beatrice’s delight.

The thought of this made present day Beatrice’s insides constrict unpleasantly and her frown deepened.

Benedick glanced over and considered momentarily asking her to watch with him. She would have to do it thanks to her resolution to always say ‘yes’. But she wouldn’t want to. Beatrice probably didn’t remember when they used to hang out and watch YouTube together.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny taste of Beadick to get you in the mood ;) ;) My very first Beadick ever :/ Let me know if you have any tips! I won't be offended, promise!


End file.
